


A Gift From Above

by Fartsire



Category: The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Burping, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Light Slob, Pampering, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fartsire/pseuds/Fartsire
Summary: Nancy has been fattening up Doreen for some time now, but finds herself on the receiving end of this when a mysterious package calls out to her.
Relationships: Doreen Green/Nancy Whitehead, Loki/Nancy Whitehead
Kudos: 12





	A Gift From Above

"Doree-een! I'm ho-ome," Nancy yelled in a singsong voice. With full hands, she carried four grocery bags full of produce and supplies into their apartment, closing the door with a light kick as she stepped in.

'Second trips are for chumps!' she declared to no one but herself. 'I certainly don't have a patience problem, no sirree!'

"I just got back from the store, but don't think that means I brought anything for you! Well..." She glanced into one of her bags with a twinge of guilt. It was stuffed with baked, sugary goods, ranging from stacks of peanut butter cookies to nutmeg-maple pie to a coconut birthday cake reading, "EAT ME, SQUIRREL GIRLY!!!" They were all mostly nut-themed. "I mean, I sort of did, but not all for right now! Maybe just a few..."

Her blush grew as she pondered how naughty it would be to watch her roommate gorge on even a fraction of the fattening smorgasbord in her arms. She knew it was problematic for her to try and make Squirrel Girl fatter than she already was (especially since she was the one make her fat in the first place), but did Doreen absolutely have to look so darn cute stuffing her fat squirrel-cheeks full of junk?

Speaking of which, between the silent pause and the lack of waddling footsteps pounding towards her at the mention of food, it didn't seem like the squirrely young lass with a big, fat ass was anywhere to be found. The place had her usual outdoor-squirrel smell, but the Big Squirrel herself had gotten a lot bigger and a lot more... "odorous"... in the past few days, and their apartment was lacking exactly that, meaning she was either out or had taken a shower, either of which disappointed Nancy greatly.

Nancy sighed, half with relief that she had the place to herself and half with disappointment for the exact same reason. "Looks like it's just me, then." Her sentiments were interrupted by a large, white hairball rubbing against her leg and purring gently. "Heh, alright... just me and you, Mew." The cat looked up at her like it was satisfied to be included in a sentence; really though, from hearing her name, she just knew she was about to be fed.

After setting the bags down in the kitchen and arranging everything in its proper place (namely the back of the refrigerator), Nancy poured her cat Mew a nice, heaping bowlful of Kitty Nips™. Watching her now, as a matter of fact, made Nancy realize: Mew was getting a bit tubbier than normal. While her feline belly was often average for a cat her size and age, it dropped more than three-quarters from her spine to the ground as she stood on all fours, huddled over her bowl.

"You're getting chubby, aren't you, Mew?" As expected, the cat said nothing while it fullheartedly ate its dinner. "You sly cat, you must be taking lessons from Squirrel Girly!" But then Nancy remembered she'd already fed Mew four times today. Come to think of it, the cat food bag was much lighter than it had been this morning.

"...or you've been taking lessons from me." She chuckled lightly to herself. "Ah well, cats will be cats, right?"

Mew said nothing.

'I should really keep a better conversationalist around the house,' thought Nancy. 'And also stop expecting cats to answer me when I talk to them. Or fix myself up with some partially-feline blood.'

With everything neatly unpacked, Nancy jumped over the back of her apartment's only couch to catch some comfy Z's after a long day's work while waiting for her gluttonous friend to come home. What a spot for it, too — Doreen's massive impression on the couch was like two delicious, giant scoops out of an ice cream gallon with an in-built recliner in the back: truly a mold fit for comfort.

Nancy reached for the remote to the TV when she noticed something new: a small, green box with golden ribbon. Written in cursive was a tag, saying, "a rose by any other name is just as SWEET," with the word "sweet" in bold lettering. It was a gift, obviously, but for whom, the label wasn't exactly clear on. It could be for Squirrel Girl, in which case the cryptic lack of clarity could spell a trap for her, but it could also be for Nancy, in which case it was nothing more than a sappy gift or harmless prank.

Either way, the safest solution seemed to be that Nancy would open it first before tying it back up, just in case it was nothing more than a gift for mild-mannered college student Doreen Green. She would understand if she new, right?

So Nancy curiously untied the ribbon and the rest of the box merely feel apart on its own, revealing a large chocolate muffin, bedazzled with white and red frosting in the shape of intricate roses.

Ah. Food. A gift for Doreen, then. It could have been poisoned, but she could have been expecting a gift from Tomas Lara-Perez, also known as the aptly-named Chipmunk Hunk. Then again, there could been someone spying on them who would want to manipulate this exact set of expectations to strike where Squirrel Girl least expected it...

It was too risky. Nancy needed to dispose of this before it got into the mouthward hands of her haphazardly hungry homegirl. And yet...

...it would be a shame to dispose of something so beautiful, wouldn't it? The way the red roses flow into the white ones and vice versa was exquisite, after all. And it looked so moist... and rich... and soft... and delicious...

It was settled: Nancy was going to commit the ultimate sacrifice for her dearest friend and, by extension, THE WORLD, which Squirrel Girl would live to save another day. She was going to eat the cupcake.

One large bite from the temptress delicacy was taken and Nancy first thought, 'well, this doesn't exactly taste like poison. In fact, it tastes...'

Her eyes lit up like fireworks. Every muscle in her face was practically shot with adrenaline, aided by the intense sugar rush coming from the decadent bite of frosting and chocolate. She was in heaven.

'...AMAZING!'

Like a ravenous animal, Nancy's mouth swelled with saliva as she took bite after vicious bite out of her divine cupcake. 

Though she was hardly aware, her belly swelled a touch more with each bite. It wasn't just her belly, though: her entire body was getting fatter. After the first several bites, she had formed a small muffintop which had begun to spill over the sides of her jeans. After several more, the average onlooker could honestly say she was starting to look chubby, as layers of fat piled up underneath her skin; in fact, she even had the start of a beer gut coming in... or was it coming out? Several bites after that and her belly became far more noticeable, beginning to droop down over the front of her pants; not only this, but the rest of her was showing signs of growth on similar levels. Her breasts had gone up a size or two, her hips billowed outwards while her ass pushed her pants' seat out and down so that her panty line peeked out from just above her upper hem, and her cheeks were looking much puffier, even considering that they were stuffed with mouthfuls of chocolate cupcake. Nancy would have also noticed her hand and wrist becoming more noticeably stiff and swollen with pudge, had she not been completely engrossed by this cupcake.

It was about one minute in when Nancy realized it was taking longer than she had expected to finish the cupcake. She was barely finished with the top, and while it was certainly larger than your usual cupcake, it shouldn't have taken more than forty seconds at the speed she was going. What she couldn't see (though it was literally right under her nose) was that the cupcake was growing back nearly every bite she took from it like a bakery version of Deadpool. She could never fit the whole thing on her mouth, so she had no other choice than to take bites small enough for it to recover.

Whatever the reason, Nancy didn't care. All she wanted was to enjoy this delight for as long as possible, and she was getting exactly that.

Each bite put her deeper and deeper still under layers of adipose, and not just with a bigger belly. Her breasts had gone up enough sizes to snap her bra clean in half as it became pitifully unable to reach even one string around her burgeoning body. Her ass grew so wide and so full that her panties bunched up between her buttocks, halted from stretching outwards by virtue of being mostly wedged into her asscrack. Her arms and legs were no strangers to this growth either, for while her thighs expanded to match her portly posterior, Nancy's bingo-winged arms where in constant motion between the coffee table and her mouth, causing them to flap around and send ripples throughout her jiggly torso. She'd even grown a second chin by this point, and a third wasn't too far behind since her flabby chins pressed together every time she would open her mouth.

She ate faster and faster in hopes to reach some kind of climactic conclusion to this sugary saga. She was in ecstasy, yes, but the suspense of knowing it would end soon was tormenting her. Because Nancy ate faster, she grew faster as well: her breasts ballooned into lard-filled balloons, her smooth belly spilled out over her lap as her ass & thighs below it ripped a hole in the seat of her pants to showcase her now thong-like underwear (her thighs had also lined several holes down her outseams), and her wrists were chubby enough to press into her cupcake just as her sausage-like fingers did. Every move she made with her head squeezed her three chins together while her arms — wider than stuffed Christmas hams at their fattest — sent further ripples down her obese personage.

Whatever the cost, Nancy seemed to be making progress on her never-ending treat. It was only so many minutes, but, to Nancy, it felt like she was in the midst of a sugary, decadent meal that had been going on for hours. She was starting to wonder if there was another way to eat it — a way to get the full experience all at once. There was indeed a way, but it was risky... still, Nancy was willing to try anything just to savor this godly treat for all it was worth.

Nearly mid-bite, the head of the cupcake was just about finished when Nancy unwrapped the rest of it and shoved it all at once straight into her widened, gaping maw as best as she could. Not much could be said for the flavor that hadn't already been said; it was really just the bottom of the cupcake, so while no frosting adorned its corners, it was still richer and moister than the rest of it.

So, so... so very rich...

She did her best to chew every last bit, and she even choked on it for a moment before her increased salivation softened it enough to slip through her foodpipe. Nancy gasped for air, the crumb-slathered corners of her lips shifting into a smile of pure joyous relief as she realized she had finally finished her amazing gift. Just as well, she had finally stopped growing.

"Mmmm... that was..." She was hard-pressed to find words apt enough to describe just how delectable her chocolate cupcake was. The texture was elegant, the flavor was sweetness and savory incarnate, the whole thing was... WOW. No, not even "wow" — God himself could not create something so magnificent.

"That... that was..." Nancy started drifting off to what she could only assume was a higher plane of existence when she was interrupted by a gurgling sound coming from down below.

"Wait, what d—" she started, but for the first time in the several minutes that she had spent eating that cupcake, she looked down at herself.

"OH... MY... GOD!" Having already thrown the wrapper onto the coffee table (missing and hitting the ground), Nancy held her hands up to feel her bloated face. When she did, she was shocked to notice just how fat her own fingers had gotten.

"I g— I gotta g _URRRRRP!_ —get some help, tell somebody, I gotta tell Doree—" As she tried to stand up, the gurgling inside Nancy's stomach climaxed into a final act of the fattening cupcake: her breasts were monstrous, her belly had gone down to her knees (and out several feet), her legs grew so fat so quickly that her pants were ripped to shreds and left her lower body naked, exposed except for her overdressed panties which looked practically invisible due to the folds of her love handles and size of her ass, and her arms had gotten so fat that they stiffened outwards with all the restrictive, meaty flab between them (even her fingers could hardly ball themselves into fists, having gone from sausages to packaged salami on balls of fat).

"WhoaaaAAAH!" Her attempt to stand up was thwarted by her sudden growth, causing her to fall backwards and crush the unprepared couch with her gigantic ass. A bass-y smack echoed through the building and left Nancy's immobilized body jiggling wildly with rippling fat. Splinters flew violently from the spot where the couch once was while the whole thing (the biggest parts of it, anyways) was split in two; thankfully, the force of Nancy's fall was so great that none of the splinters even reached her barren skin, leaving her unharmed. Relatively speaking.

The abrupt motion had stirred something within her, causing her to belch and fart and burp and toot all at once, overriding the outdoor-squirrel smell she'd come to cherish with her own.

"Uhnf," she grunted. "I guess I deserve this, don't I?" With what little mobility she had, she stroked her belly with one arm while holding it stable with the other to prevent herself from moving around more than she needed. "Making my own best friend so helplessly fat... this is sort of divine judgement, ain't it?"

"Now, _that..._ " Nancy heard a new voice from inside the apartment. "... is all-too appropriate." It sounded ancient and smug, yet somehow warmly familiar.

"Who's there!? Can I get some help?"

"You can..." In front of her, Nancy witnessed a swirling spiral of golden smoke pouring out from beneath the floorboards until it cleared to reveal a raven-haired man in a green cloak and a golden, horned helmet. "...but I doubt you'll be getting it any time soon."

"Loki!"

"In the flesh!" Loki squatted down to observe the bulk of Nancy's mass. "My oh my, what have we here?"

"You know darn well what we have here!" Nancy tried to point an accusatory finger at Loki, but it was so sluggish and restricted that it just looked like she was too lazy to wave hello. "Your trick cupcake made me into a fat blob! I thought we were friends!"

"Relax, Nancy Whitehead, the present was never meant for you." Loki rubbed his chin, giving Nancy's belly a curious poke to see it jiggle.

"Wh— never meant for...?" She gasped. "So it _was_ for Squirrel G _uURRRRRRRRP!_ "

"Precisely!" Loki gave her another prod. "I heard your friend had grown larger than Volstagg after a harvest feast, so I simply had to check on her after that business with Ratatoskr."

"So you admit you're a heartless traitor?"

"First of all, I don't suppose you expected otherwise of Loki, the Great Trickster; on the other hand, I have no qualms with Squirrel Girl and she has nothing of benefit to me..."

"Unless you saw her as a walking joke."

"Indeed, I mostly laid the trap as a means of... what is it you mortals say? 'Getting my kicks'? Still, I had intended to change her back after I had my fun. She would have been more fit than she had been before she had put on one too many acorns."

Nancy sighed with relief. "Good, so you WILL change me back."

Loki paused for a moment to press his full palm into Nancy's belly fat. He could hardly see it from that angle, but she blushed from his touch.

"Well..." He grasped a roll of fat from her belly and shook it up and down, making waves of fat dance across Nancy's skin.

"S-stop it!" Nancy shouted, blushing harder than before. Loki stopped shaking the portion of adipose between his fingers, though it didn't leave his hands. "Turn. Me. BACK."

"Oh, but Miss Whitehead..." Loki let go of her flab at last to stand back up on his own two feet. "Why should I destroy such beauty?"

"Eh?"

"Men like Volstagg? They hold their weight clumsily, galumphing about as though they were pregnant elephants. But you?" Loki held out his arms to emphasize his point. "So graceful in your girth are you that even sitting down, you make a ballet look next to a tired hike through the mountains in your elegance. And besides..." He stepped to Nancy's side with one hand on her belly, allowing him to whisper into her ear, and he gently caressed her massive expanse. "You like it too, do you not?"

"Of course I don't—!" But, despite wanting to answer out of sheer spite, Nancy found that with Loki's embrace being as it was, she could only bite her lip and moan with pleasure. "Mmmnf, ohhh yes..."

Loki continued. "And just imagine: you spend your entire life like this. Resting, being fed, being cuddled and stroked... and pleasured. Is this not a life you would see in your most amazing dreams?"

If she was going to be honest, her "most amazing dreams" included her feeding an amalgamation of Squirrel Girl and Mew with a leaky firehose full of jello, but that was a bit far off at the moment.

"Yes," she answered meekly.

"Therefore, Nancy Whitehead, how would you like to live with me in Asgard?"

"I guess I— wait a minute..." She was yanked from her fantasy by the reality of what Loki was saying. "Asgard? You!?"

"We have a history, Nancy Whitehead. A short one, but an enjoyable one, nonetheless. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well... I..." Words escaped her. She sighed with frustration. How could she really say no to a god? A scummy god, maybe, but a scummy god that wanted her to live a life of luxury?

A few seconds' pause before she spoke at last. "Look: I know you probably mean well, considering what I just had to go through, but... this is all just a guilty pleasure. I have so many things I want to do with my life, like being a programmer in Atlanta, getting Mew his own little buddy, fighting crime with Squirrel Girl — she's my best gal, by the way! I can't just go run off to live without her, she'll be so lonely!"

"As I hear of it, Squirrel Girl's a member of the Great Lakes Avengers, and a reserve member of the Avengers themselves. Not to mention her new boyfriend, wretched though he may be."

"Wait, she and Chipmunk Hunk are—?"

"Who?" Loki's belly rubs slowed to a stop as he puzzled over who his plaything would be referring to. "I speak of Wade Wilson, the very same dim-witted psychotic that is attracted to women of larger waistlines."

"Wade...?" A look of panic spread across Nancy's face like an epidemic. " _Deadpool!?_ My best friend is dating that freak who has an admittedly helpful brand of trading cards... _and kills people!?_ "

"Now now, my brother and I have heard her come up against monsters of Old and New. If there is a mortal who can tame a beast as fierce as Wade who is son of Wil, it is your friend."

"Hmph..." Nancy pouted downwards indignantly (making eye contact with her left breast as opposed to the ground) as she pondered Loki's objection. "I mean... oh, I guess so, but I still don't wanna leave. But... could you rub my tummy some more?"

Loki raised an eyebrow as if to smugly say, 'seriously?'

"I like it," Nancy said defensively.

She was so cute when she was indignant. Loki chuckled with a hearty smile and nodded compliantly. As passionately as before, he began rubbing Nancy's belly in big, open circles.

"Ohhh yeah, that's the spot..."

"Now imagine this, for all eternity. You would be my pet, just as I would be yours. I would massage you, love you, feed you luxurious banquets every day, and you would not have to lift a finger. You would live in a decadent palace overlooking all of Asgard's magnificent splendor. You would be one of them. You could even be a goddess yourself!"

Nancy stared ahead as her mind went into overdrive in an attempt to process everything Loki had just offered her. She'd heard before that immortality wasn't all it was cracked up to be (the aptly named Mr. Immortal could attest to that) — all your friends would grow old and die while you stayed exactly the same, you can never see what happens after we die (if anything at all), you'd be standing in line to get Future Coffee when you suddenly feel crushed by that one embarrassing thing you did 2,000 years ago — but, at the same time, living forever in a magical realm where everyone lived forever sounded overwhelmingly fantastic.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Loki added.

"...did I mention you could bring Mew?"

* * *

Doreen Green, plump and rank as ever, waited in line to buy all the things she needed to make this one, fantastic cake. With several plastic bags in one spherical fist, she held in the other two burgers at once from the fast food place just next to the supermarket, taking a bite out of both simultaneously. She'd heard never to shop while you're hungry, but she was always hungry anyways, so unless Nancy did some shopping for the both of them before this, she didn't really have a choice.

Still, it was always nice to put something in her belly, at least for when she got hungry later; after all, that's what she got fat for in the first place, right?

While waiting in line with her widened hips clogging up space between clerk stations, her phone started ringing. While she let out her pants every so often now to loosen them up for more food, it was still difficult to reach into her pocket in her current condition due to the lack of extra space for hands in her increasingly tight pockets. Female fashion at its finest. Doreen wanted to keep the line moving, so she kept her hands wrapped from around the bags she held while (somewhat unwisely) holding what remained of her burgers using only her mouth. Pickles and excess condiments leaked onto the floor, but she didn't care. She finally got her phone out of her pocket to see that it was Nancy's cell, but it was calling from some bizarre extension. Weird.

She tried to answer. "Hmm-mm?"

"Doreen?" asked Nancy's voice. It sounded riskier, though. "That you?"

"Mm-hm. What's up?"

"I want you to guess where I am, and I'll— mmph..." Doreen heard chewing on the other line. "Oh, thank you! —and I'll give you a hint: it's got a rainbow bridge!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is certainly niche, isn't it?
> 
> I hope it wasn't too obvious that I'd originally meant for this to be part of a series that still hasn't been made. That bit about Deadpool probably gave it away, if not the lack of previous chapters detailing how Doreen got fat in the first place. Hopefully, I'll finish those later on; meanwhile, I felt like I just HAD to get this whole thing down, like, well... divine inspiration! Ironic, right?
> 
> In any case, I don't see too many Loki/Nancy Whitehead fics (though I totally get it if that's because there's only Doreen Green/Nancy Whitehead fics, because seriously, OTP) and after the Ratatoskr storyline, I just HAD to remedy that.
> 
> Don't forget to click the 'kudos' button if you'd like to see more of this! The framework is there for more, but I want to know how urgently people want to see it! <3


End file.
